


Pretty Baby

by OddsAndMonsters



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, anytHING with wonho whining is good really, bc ya know what, he be kinky, wonho beinG TIED UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddsAndMonsters/pseuds/OddsAndMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho needs something, Hyungwon gives it to him. (Gentle and loving smut. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> might not be the best but eh

Lately Wonho had been feeling more nervous energy than usual. A lot of the time he could work out with Shownu, or do a quick workout and all that nervous energy would resolve itself. But today there was a nervous buzz that settled itself between his throat and his abdomen. He had already practiced their All In choreography 3 times by himself. Which left him in the middle of the floor of the practice room staring at the ceiling. 

He could feel the low buzz get worse, to his dismay. He gathered his phone and his self off the floor and started on the walk home. As he walked home he felt more sensitive than usual. It felt like he needed something but had no idea what. 

When he finally opened the door to their shared home, it seemed only a few of them were home. He went to Jooheon first and threw himself down next to him on the couch. 

Jooheon looked over at his friend, whose leg was shaking the whole couch. 

"You doin' alright over there?"

Wonho seemed to take a minute to zone back in to the world around him. 

" Hm? oh yeah, just feeling off tonight i guess". 

Jooheon nodded and went back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Wonho needed to do something, so he walked into Hyungwon and Shownu's shared room. Seeing Hyungwon lying still in the bottom bunk, he lowered himself next to him and took a seat by his head. He watched the younger for a second before running a hand through his hair. For a second the buzzing seemed to dull itself the slightest. 

Wonho stilled his hands for a moment, confused. He moved closer and ran finger down the other boys cheekbone. Hyungwon seemed to stir at the touch and opened his eyes. He hummed his discontent at being woken up, and turned towards the blonde. Upon seeing Wonho, he just smiled and sat up. The smile disappeared slowly when he saw Wonho's face. He looked unfocused and tired. 

" I.. didn't mean to wake you i just... feel weird. I thought maybe you could help me," he whispered. Like he didn't want anyone else to hear him. 

He was glad Wonho had come to him first, warmth bloomed in his chest. He scooted towards the wall to let Wonho come closer. The blonde smiled softly and took off hoodie before getting into the bed. 

He sighed as he tucked himself under Hyungwon's arm. Hyungwon had always smelled like vanilla to Wonho. Even after a long day of practice when he would lean his head on the others shoulder, the scent was still faintly there. The buzz had reduced itself to its normal rate as he layed his head on Hyungwon. 

Him and Hyungwon had always been closer than the others. Lately something had changed though, he felt more comfortable with him. Like they had taken another step towards each other. 

Wonho didn't know if it was how heavy the day had felt to him, or how he couldn't stop thinking about hyungwon's hand on his waist. But he felt like he needed more from the boy. 

He turned to Hyungwon very slowly, as if not to scare him, moving his hand from around his shoulders to around his waist. 

Hyungwon looked over, and narrowed his eyes in question. Wonho just looked down, a blush peeking through. 

When they were facing each other completely with a hand on each others waists, Wonho spoke. 

" Hyngwonnie, i want to to try something new. And i want you to tell me if you don't like it, i'll stop whenever you want", he said quietly. 

He put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer. The kiss was soft at first but the air around them was getting heavier. Hyungwon trailed his hands under Wonho's shirt. 

He pulled away from the blonde and looked down, his lips were pink and his pupils getting bigger. 

" You're so pretty like this, Hoseok. You always are ", his gaze was piercing as he looked at the other boy. Wonho blushed and looked away from the intense gaze. 

Hyungwon had an idea. He just hoped Wonho would like it as much as he did. 

" You got to try your idea, now i wanna try mine", wonho licked his lips and squirmed beneath him. 

"What did you have in mind?"  
He eased wonho out of his shirt first, throwing it to the side. 

" I have a few actually, but i want your permission to do them. First", he trailed his fingers down wonho's wrists," I want to tie you up". 

Wonho's eyes widened, his pupils darkened. He just nodded his consent, not wanting to break the spell of dominance Hyungwon had on him. Hyungwon smiled and continued. 

" And then, i want you to know how you good you look like this. I want to take my time with you, baby". 

Wonho was getting hard just thinking about it. 

Hyungwon straddled Wonho, and loosened his belt. He gently lifted Wonho's hands above his head and tied it around them. 

"Tighter...", Wonho breathed. 

He smiled and tightened them to his liking. He leaned back a little to take his own shirt off, brushing against Wonho's crotch. He whined and bucked up the slightest. Hyungwon stilled and eased back over his crotch again. 

"You want me to touch you so bad, hoseok."

"Please, daddy, i want you so bad". 

Hyungwon's eyes darkened. 

" Get on your stomach ". 

Wonho did as told. Hyungwon trailed both his hands over the expanse of Wonho's back. He kissed his shoulder, then the other, and left kisses all down his back. 

Then he raked his nails down wonho's back gently, to see his reaction. 

He gasped quietly and arched back into the touch. 

"Do you want it to hurt, kitten?", he whispered into his ear. 

" Yes, daddy", he breathed. The low buzz taking a different form and settling around his dick. Hyungwon dragged his nails down his back, leaving red marks in his wake. He watched them redden for a moment before doing it again. Harder, this time. With each rake of his nails,more heat pooled in Hoseok's stomach. 

"Turn around, one more time baby", Wonho layed on his back again, hissing at the bedsheets against his raw back. 

He pulled his underwear down and moved back. He looked into Wonho's eyes and moved down to lick a stripe up his dick. Wonho's eyes closed as he let out a long whine. 

Hyungwon licked another stripe and took him in his mouth. Wonho arched up into Hyungwon's mouth and moaned. Hyungwon layed a hand on his stomach to ease him back down. He hollowed his cheeks and took more of hoseok into his mouth. When he started moving at a more even pace, he reached up and scratched a line down his stomach. Wonho hissed and bucked into his mouth. Hyungwon just rolled his eyes and kept going until wonho let out a broken moan. 

" Hy-hyungwon, i'm close", he breathed. 

He arched into hyungwon's mouth so that he hit his throat. Hyungwon pulled back the slightest bit as wonho came, swallowing every last drop. Never once breaking eye contact with the other. 

He pulled off with a solid pop, and wiped at his chin. Wonho lay panting as he came down off his post orgasm high. 

"God...that was fucking hot", he said, letting out a breathy laugh. "Now, untie me, i wanna return the favor".

"You don't have to, this was about you really -"

"No, trust me, i want to". 

Hyungwon nodded and moved to take off his own underwear before untying wonho. 

"How do you want me?", Hoseok asked, sitting on his knees with a tilt of his head. 

Hyungwon let an idea form. 

" On your knees baby, and", he cut himself off, reaching into the drawer next to him. "Wear this". 

Wonho looked at him through his lashes and reached out to take the collar. It had a metal ring hanging from the front of it. He put it on a little shakily. 

Hyungwon's eyes darkened. 

"You look so pretty Hoseok, so pretty for me". 

He stood up in front of the bed, Wonho kneeled in front of him and started to stroke him. He put hyungwon in his mouth and swirled his toungue around the tip. Quite expertly, if he had to say. As he got more into it, hyungwon put a hand in his hair. Lazily at first, just playing with it. 

When Wonho got a faster pace and hollowed his cheeks he moaned and tightened his grip. 

Wonho took that as a signal to go deeper, he reached his base with no problem. 

Hyungwon was so turned on, his knees shaking the slightest. As wonho started to pull back a little hyungwon pulled his hair again to tell him to do it again. If he wasn't occupied wonho would have smirked in response. 

Instead he reached hyungwons base again. When hyungwon tensed and stilled the grip on his hair he took that as the signal he was close. 

He swirled his tongue one last time and swallowed as hyungwon let go. 

He pulled back and licked his lips as he looked at hyungwon through his lashes. 

The other boy in question was breathing heavily and leaning on the bed for support. He smiled as he took off the collar and stood up. 

As hyungwon was getting back to this world, he put his underwear back on and helped the other put his back on as well. When they were clothed once more, they layed back against the wall together. Wonho was exhausted, figuring that he could shower and change later. Hyungwon just kissed his forehead and cozied up by his boy as he drifted off to sleep. Wonho followed soon after, the smallest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN i know its not that good but i really needed wonho in a choker and smut


End file.
